


Primrose

by RosenBear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenBear/pseuds/RosenBear
Summary: Prompto is an orphan that's finally legally able to leave the place after 18 years ready to spread his wings and live his life. Found roaming without a memory in a field of Primroses. All his young life he's longed for a family he can't quite remember just the sounds of their voices calling out to him and a camera with a message etched into the side “happy birthday, Altissia awaits!” and inside his head plays a song he only faintly remembers.  His adventure to find a way to Altissia from this cold waste land called Niflheim awaits.





	1. The Coldest Night

**Author's Note:**

> First off I used the time in the gsme world to show what year it was but everything is like in the movie. I will put a little more mature themes in there between my romances. 
> 
> Though anything else it follows the Anastasia animated movie format. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Anything italicized is narrations from Luna.

The soft melodies played and the hums from a soft voice began to soothingly meld into the sounds of a music box playing a gentle tune. It only lasted for a moment but the song and the gifts bundled in her small hands was a present to her best friend. He was like a small brother she never had other then her eldest brother Ravus. “Your highness.” A gruff voice beside her called before reaching out his hand. Snapping from her thoughts the young princess Lunafreya grabbed the coachman hand as she lifted into the car beside her mother and eldest brother Ravus. The snow fell down thick that night like blankets of white silk as the winds were filled with laughter and joy of the many happy attendees to the party that awaited them to this joyous party. It was a magical time in a magical world for them all as they gathered to celebrate the birth of a dear boy they knew since early childhood. Such elegance and enchantment reigned as they drew near the palace of Niflheim, basking in its radiance and grandeur. Lights filled the sky and crowds packed their way inside to run from the cold that graced itself in Niflheim all year round. The year was M.E. 743, 25th of October and my best friend was the only heir and son to Niflheim Empire, the crown Prince that brought a smile to such a gloomy place.

 

Inside the warmth spread across the many rosy cheeks of everyone including the young princess who was more than eager to shed her thick coat adorned with furs to find and gift her friend with the perfect present of all. She grabbed Ravus’ hand before after giving her many curtsies and Ravus his regal bows to everyone before they both headed towards the throne area to meet their friend. Ravus may seem to hate this but it was all appearances, Luna knew but she wouldn't question it. It was after all partially his idea to give the camera to Prompto before they ventured on a much needed trip to feel the sun on their skin. Her gift was the plush Chocobo with a special music box inside. What better way to get him excited then with a camera though, to snap away and keep their memories together. Now it was her idea, to use the camera to tell him about the trip they had planned with him as they had it etched on the side, the little melody she made for him was made for the chocobo to remind him of her after it was over but that they will be together again, he would always be her dear friend. 

 

The main hall was alive with golds and fabrics decorating the area in perfect hues and warm ambience to contrast the cold night outside. Laughter, clapping and conversations filled the room along with the flowing of bodies as they danced the night away in honor of their queen giving birth after so many difficult tries  and losing her life to bring her bundle into the world. With their honest joy they celebrate and that filled both Fleuret children with utmost joy in their child demeanor as they spotted their friend sitting beside his father. 

 

They quickly ran over, forgetting their royal status for tonight before grabbing their friends hand and leading him below to the dance floor not to far from their parents gazes. As their mother sat beside the Emperor, she waved in happiness to the young boy as Luna had him twirling around in elation to see him again. It didn't pass by the Queen Sylva to see Ravus being dragged along the young ones antics and grabbed into their twirls and silly disgraceful dancing. He enjoyed himself, occasionally spinning his sister on her toes and lifting Prompto as high as his teen arms could bring him. On the left side of the Emperor sat the King of the Lucis kingdom of Insomnia. His son missing due to sickness, in which the later hated he had to miss this party but he will be around for the trip to Altissia his father promised. The palace was being heavily guarded this night, no interruptions were to happen for this birthday. It was too precious to everyone in which each year brought a better party.

 

To the King of Lucis’ side was his most trusted guard Clarus, an old friend since childhood. He never left anywhere without him and this year the guard didn't forget to bring his son, his pride and joy for his first mission to keep this party safe from harm. Though the younger had plenty of discipline issues with staying in place and that was the kitchen area, keeping the servants safe. 

 

Finally freeing themselves from the dance floor Luna pulled both boys away and up the grande stairs towards her mother, Queen Sylva. She reached her arms out to embrace the young boy in a hug only a mother could give and one appreciated each time. Ravus went to sit down at the three chairs farther below for the princes and princess to sit closer to the party as he looked on in final peace and quiet from the two. Also to give Luna a chance to give their gifts, to embarrassed.

 

Prompto knew they were going away soon and for how long he didn't know but he wished they wouldn't. They were his family in his eyes and important in his upbringing as he saw Sylva as a mother, as he saw the two siblings, her children as his siblings. They noticed this and as a gift from Ravus and Luna, they had a special Niflheim camera made for him but she was mostly happy about was the song inside the little chocobo and the messaged etched in the side of the camera. Oh his beautiful blue eyes lit up as bright as stars when they laid onto the shiny metal. Which quickly turned to delight at the small chocobo. 

 

“Oh Luna...for me?” Prompto said reaching gently for the little bundle. “I love chocobos!”

 

“It's not all silly! This is something I had special made just for you. Remember that song I was making…”

 

Sylva watched on with knowing in her eyes as Luna clicked the special little button on the chocobos hand as the tune began to play from the small stuffed toy. Luna grabbed one of his hands she began to hum it to him and swing their joined hands. His smile was so bright it was easy to be blinded by how happy he could be and it will be even more as Luna grabbed the camera next to show him what was etched on the side. 

 

“Here read what it says.” Sylva said as Luna handed over the camera.

 

“..Happy birthday, ….Altissia awaits! Oh wow really?!” Prompto looked to Luna and Sylva as they nodded. “Oh Auntie!” He stretched his arms to bring Queen Sylva into a warm embrace. Ravus wasn't saved as he heard the boys fast feet run up behind his chair and sneaking a bear hug. 

 

From the side farther back a young boy stuck his head out from behind a wall to set his amber eyes on the party before being snatched away by his father. “Damn it Gladio you're supposed to be on watch!” He said in an angered hush tone to not draw attention. 

 

~

 

_ It was a wonderful night, one of the best we hoped would last forever. But...we never got the chance to be together in Altissia. He was like a dark cloud, a shadow that loomed over us all as he drifted through the crowd. Gasps left lips and shudders ran through everyone's skin to the bone. As if he brought the chill of the night with him. Darkness had let himself into the house of the Besithia, destroying our world. He went by the name of Ardyn. Everyone assumed he was devoted to keeping the empire safe and the young Prince away from harm. Besithia allied with him to take us down but he grew power mad, they both were dark and frauds, dangerous. No one knew his plans with Besithia as he was the one who ratted the dark purple hair man out, seeing as the Emperor saw no more use for him. King Regis stood up as his military backing to the Empire he felt it his duty.  _

 

“How dare you show your face here! You were banished to never return to this palace or any of our kingdoms!” Regis held his arms out to stop him. Clarus swiftly followed behind him not to far to take action if needed. 

 

“Oh how rude.” Ardyn batted his eyes in vain ignorance, “You wound me so. And here I thought i was respected as protector of these lands. A confidant to the crown.” 

 

“Ha, protector and confidant? Don't be ridiculous. We all know of your plans you traitor!” Regis stated firmly, “Get out of here at once!” 

 

Ardyn looked up to Besithia as his dark frown grew. “....you will take that back when I am done with you all! Starting with this house…You can't banish me!” He lifted his hands covered in dark aura and plague, “By the dark powers running through me I banish you all to a life of pain with a curse!” 

 

Luna gasped as she, Prompto and Ravus all crowded to her mother's side. Ravus grew angry by the second standing in front of his siblings as they seeked comfort from Sylva. Gladio couldn't stand the commotion and stood not far from their side ready to help his father in aid. He was inexperienced but he was ready. Besithia stood there holding back what he knew as this all went down. 

 

“Mark my words….” Ardyn began again as he pointed to Regis and trailed his gaze and point towards Besithia. “ You and all your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until I see this Empire burn to the ground and the end to this cursed family line! ....With all those that align with them! Forever!” Ardyn's hands reach for the ceiling as dark magic, bleaks as the darkest pits emitted from him and stained the walls and ambience with the linger feeling of dread.

 

Everyone went into a panic, shedding tears and quickly arranging their getaways from the cursed family. Consumed by this betrayal Ardyn retreated back to his hideaway where he called upon dark forces for the power to exact this curse. He sold what was left of him and his humanity to destroy them. The power enveloped him in a dark mist.

 

“...mmm go...my darkness.” He called out in whispers, “scourge those and feed my anger into all to seek out my dark purpose….deal the fate the Empire and its family.” 

 

_ Like the plague the spark of unrest seemed to consume everyone and anyone within the icy cold landscape. Unruly crowds and death threats began pouring into the palace as the rush of angry crowds poured inside through the broken gates. With the first death of the Emperor, captured by a mob, Niflheim was thrown into a flame of chaos that would not rest until the everything in its path was destroyed. It was no longer safe. The home we once called it was lost forever. We were no longer able to hold ourselves up inside the palace. Escape was necessary. Within the chaos many were lost as they tried to help the royal and their hierarchy of guests safe and lead out. There that night the King Regis fell protecting us children and my mother as we were led out. Clarus saddened still held out, though his concern flowed free for his own child he knew he could hold his own. _

 

“My...my chocobo!” Prompto cried out. If anything he couldn't leave it behind. It was going to be all he had left of his home beside his camera.

 

Prompto pulled away last minute from our grasp without warning his camera dangling from his neck. My mother Sylva followed him as Ravus held on to me pulling me away into safety. 

 

“Prompto wait! Please its not safe!” The Queen cried out. She chased behind him. “Please come back! Come back here!” 

 

His hands burst through the doors of the bedroom. His little chocobo music box rested inside a makeshift palace dollhouse. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he grabbed it pressing it to his chest. Tears almost burst out as he felt the pain start to leave his body. It was a disaster of a time he wanted to forget. Sylva came rushing in not to long after, shutting the door and placing her motherly comfort on to him at his distress. 

 

“Oh Prompto..we must leave now!” She stressed helping him to his feet in urgency. The walls groaned and cracked as flames began to engulf the palace destroying his home. 

 

From the side through a hidden small door the amber eyes looked on. He thought everyone was already escorted outside but the voices he heard were in fact who he thought they belonged to. The Queen Sylva and young Prince Prompto. He saw as she quickly tried to shuffle them out the doors but knew that would be their death. Grabbing onto the Queens coat he pulled them towards the door. 

 

“No! Please this way! It's safer through the servants quarters!” He shouted. The Queen recognized his Lucis guard attire and followed suit with Prompto close by. From his grasp the small chocobo landed with a thud to the ground as they were pushed through the small opening. 

 

“Quickly Prompto we must hurry to Luna and Ravus. It'll be alright.” She comforted before looking back to thank with her eyes to the young guard boy. Prompto realized what he had dropped and tried reaching back in but was pushed back. 

 

“My chocobo!” The blonde explained.

 

“Just go! Get out of here!” The guard boy urged. Successfully pushing the prince through and shutting the door. Just in time as military men he noticed that weren't human ran inside with guns looking for any royals. Their eyes burned red as blood. They looked around for any signs not knowing of the servants passages. The young man reached for his large claymore fighting to take down as many as he could before he was knocked unconscious from a hard strike to the back of his head. He fell out to the ground left to die in the flames beside the chocobo. 

 

Outside Sylva rushed through the thickness of the snow. Behind her she dragged the plump boy who tried to keep up with her. 

 

“Auntie! I'm scared!” He shouted. 

 

“Keep up with me little darling it'll be alright!” She stated and pushed on. 

 

Ardyn was there though watching his work be unleashed and reveled in the end to the Emperor and in the death of the King of Lucis foolish to stand up to him. As he revels he spotted the Prince's small body being pulled along in the snow. His bright blue eyes now full of terror. He laughed maniacally at their attempt to escape and jumped down ready to squeeze the life out of the boys neck with his own hands. As they passed by him he lunged from where he was perched landing a top the boy and holding him down as he tried choking him. 

 

“Ardyn please let him go!” Sylva shouted pulling Prompto and pushing Ardyn off his body. Prompto voice like a whisper in the elder man's sound of struggling to keep the prince down. “Please let me go!!” Prom kicked. 

 

It only amused him more as he held him down and used his other hand to push Sylva a way. He leaned down close to the others ear. “You will never escape me...never!” He grip tightened as Prompto began to gasp. Though all the thrashing finally proved useful as cracks in the snow revealed they were above water. The waters and ice quickly working their magic to drag and freeze Ardyn as more ice began to crack. Panic soon rushed to his face as his grasp turned into ones seeking help. Sylva took the opportunity to kick his face and peel the small child away from him. Part of his coat began to soak in cold water slowing his moment but he followed as best as he could. They quickly began rushing away before the ice caught them too as Ardyn sunk below the ice. 

 

~

 

It was chaos out there among the streets but the two made it to the train station that'll lead them out of Niflheim and on their way to the ships that'll lead them to Altissia and safety. Ravus wanted to quickly go aboard but Luna wouldn't budge from her spot as she waited for her mother and Prompto. Like a breath of fresh air in this crazy night thick with dread she spotted them both as tears rolled down her red cheeks. Ravus felt relief but that quickly was replaced with getting them space on that train. It began to move, the whistle howling into the snowy night as a sign their freedom was leaving them behind. Luna first and their mother second were lifted up into the warm safety of the cabin helped by a few kind passengers. Ravus jumped inside ready to lift the boy he saw as his little brother inside. He reached His hand out ready to grab his hand as the train sped up and the crowd grew restless to get inside themselves. 

 

“Ravus!” He shouted chasing after the train and pushing through the crowd. 

 

“Grab my hand!” Ravus shouted back. Luna grabbed around Ravus to hold him steady and not fall as he reached for Prompto. The crowds hands all reached for the train holding into anyone they could reach including Ravus. It was proving hard to hold his grip on to the smaller boy and he knew it but he tried anyway. 

 

“Just hold on...I..I got you okay!” 

 

“Don't let go!” Prompto whined. It was futile it was to much to hold on as his grip on Ravus loosened and the passengers all ready on pulled him and Luna back as the trains speed sped up. Gunshots in the distance caused more of a rush as the cold of his slightly wet clothes and the crowds cause him to be tripped knocking him unconscious as many dropped dead around him or ran away to find other trains. 

 

“Prom!... Prompto!” Lunas voice called out as she was ready to jump down but was held back as Ravus held her down and cradled her face away. Their mother doing the same for him. 

 

_ So many lives destroyed and taken from loved ones. What was joyous was gone for good and my sweet friend, my little brother Prompto. I'll never see his smile again.  _


	2. An Unwelcome Beginning and Easy Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim as he's now known as finally gets to leave the orphanage he's lived in his whole life up to now. He was ready to stretch his legs and finally set out to the place he's been longing for to get answers. Honestly he didn't know if someone was truly out there waiting for him but he had to try. It was all he had hoped for but the outside world is cruel.

Trains howled into the morning sky, releasing black plumes of smoke into the sky. The screech of their unoiled wheels meld into the fast pace of the earlier morning workers hating the say as per usual in this waste land of snow. It was bleak and it was gloomy and more importantly just cold yet they found ways to get through their data, straight up gossip. The gossip of the small farmers to the big guys working on the higher end. Whispers of the day followed these fast steps from small corners where mothers group through the markets that house the sellers who sell their goods. Though very interesting it may be that some lady stole three cats or sad that people have started to eat the very snow that falls from the sky unable to buy food at times, this fueled one amber eyed fellow to get the ball rolling. He had plans to leave this gloom the royal family left behind. Honestly he was sick of it, everyone was stuck in the past and wouldn't let it go. They were dead and that was that. 

 

“There you are Gods! It's freezing out here.” The Amber eyes man handed over a steaming cup of hot chocolate to his close mate before patting his back to begin their trek. “You know how expensive that chocolate was?” The taller man didn't miss that sarcastic eye roll from his companion as he began to drink and let the hot liquid warm his body, it made him smile. 

 

“Did you hear the rumours this time? This strange mystery that seemed to accumulate out of thin air?” Spectacles atop his nose seemed to freeze up slightly from the cold annoying him to no end. Yet the welcoming steam from the cocoa just as easily alleviated it  

 

“Yea, exactly what i wanna talk to you about. Ridiculous as it may be I see profit from this foolishness. Ignis imagine the fortune! We could get out of here!” He explained, “The papers clearly state little miss is gonna pay loads just to find him! All based on some rumour apparently through the grapevine.” 

 

“I won't lie I do see the profits being in our favor more than anything. Seeking scam tickets not doing it for ya I see?” Ignis chuckled and spoke lowly. 

 

“Its good side gig to keep up but this here is a gold mine on pretty legs walking straight to us.” They reached farther away from the main busy street closer to the old palace. They hold up in there on the side where they set up their scam shop. The calmer streets of the homes districts gave them more leeway to plan. “Imagine Iggy. We find a boy to play the part and just teach him what to say. You handle the etiquette business and me, I'll teach him to look the part and lie through his teeth. Just imagine what dear Ravus will pay to his his little sister smile again.” 

 

Ignis smirked at his friends antics and shook his head but it was an easy idea. Still listening to him ramble on. “I can finally find my sister after all these years in Insomnia. Give her some kind of life. But first times to play the devil's advocate!” 

 

They both head inside and began setting up shop. Ignis began making the counterfeit tickets and exit visa to an art. While Gladio began making arrangements to order in some company that Ignis knew was more then just going to be for this scam but he had nothing to say with how his friend spent his time. Times were cold and anything to pull someone through they wound up doing it. It almost seemed like no time at all before a small group began shuffling in and Gladio took down the names of all of them that wanted to try. He stayed back and watched them file in and send their glances Gladios way to win favor for special treatment on the side if they are picked. Ignis also didn't miss them coming his way but he had more control then that. Sometimes. 

 

~ 

 

Inside an old building disguising itself as a place for children to seek refuge. Children inside shuffled around as they did chores to “earn their keep” as they are constantly told. Of those many children is Primrose, Prim for short as he liked it. Named as such for being found around Primroses lost and wandering around without a clue to who he was. He was beautiful, bright blue eyes like the sky before dark clouds of ash covered it, and small freckles decorating his cheeks and nose. Hanging from his body old clothes from the orphanage runner herself that were ten times bigger than the boy but he managed. Glad to at least have his own boots. 

 

He was going to be able to leave today but chores were chores and he wasn't exempt. The hard floors hurt his knees as he scrubbed them with a ragged cloth. Unlike the others who were always sad and more so now that he would be fine he hummed a tune to keep their spirits up and keep them smiling. It was a time he slightly remembered that always made him calm and the other it seemed too. The little ones ran near him as Phlegmenkoff can trudging in trying to appear dominate and angry. “Aren't you all supposed to be doing chores get away from him and clean up this shit hole!” He shouted she turned around ready to slam the door as Prim mocked her angry mug and ade the children silently giggle. “Please don't go….” One of the children, a small boy pipes up. “I have to go...I can't stay here any longer…” 

 

Prim sighed this kid was the youngest. A very obedient little boy afraid he will be the only one left after the others already reaching their teens will leave too. “Talcott I...if I can get you I will. Okay i...I promise.” p

 

In the hall the foster mother heads to her office where a phone call catches her attention. She's been waiting for this call and with it her problems with finally go away. “Hello?” 

 

“This Phlegmenkoff? Look is the kid coming or not? You owe me and if He isn't…” 

 

“Don't worry he'll show up! His face will make you good gil. He's leaving now...so we got a deal. Bring me my money. These brats are driving me insane amd eating up my funds!” 

The call continued until it ended and that meant time for Lrim to have his last goodbyes as she returned to the room they all were in. Tossing a thin coat and hat with a loor escuse fir a scarf towards Prom. She led him out the front door. 

 

Cold yet light winds whip through the fluffy snow blanketing the ground. As the sound of multiple children sad and anxious watch the doors open to let out one of their own. A big brother that's been with most of them his entire life since he himself was 8 years old. In the last 10 years no one wanted him and he guessed he understood why.  No one had the funds to really raise any of them and this was the best next option for them to stay in. The harsh reality honestly made him just that much more sarcastic and cynical. Yet still he had his camera he thought, that would be his hope like it always had been and still will be. As he left the warmth, well somewhat warm and humid confines of the rickety building homing his self proclaimed brothers and sisters he turned around enthusiastically to wave goodbye and smile. “Bye!” He shouted, “Bye I'll miss you guys! Be good!”  

 

The older woman leading Prim out rolled her eyes and scoffed at the show of affections the children had. “Bah! Hurry up i'm freezing out here!” She stressed. “Now listen I got you a very..special job down at the fish village. Head to the fork in the road. Go left- are you listening!....PRIMROSE!” 

 

Prim closed his mouth and sighed again “im listening Commander Phlegmenkoff….” He trailed off as she began walking towards the gates again. He turned around and began waving and such again. “So ungrateful! Ever since you got here you've been a thorn in my side! Prancing around here like you're the Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account you are! For the last ten years I fed you, I clothed you, kept a - “

 

“Roof over my head..” Prim mocked her. She turned around in disgust after opening the gate. 

 

“How is it you don't have a clue to who you are yet remember to mock me!” 

 

“I do have a clue..”

 

“Ah yes yes” She came over and grabbed the camera to read the etched message slightly worn down. “Happy Birthday….Altissia awaits..so you want to go to Altissia to find our family?” 

 

“Uh….well yes mhm..” Prom answered.

 

“Little brat Prim, it's time to take your fate in life. In life and in line! Forget those dreams of yours and be grateful to!” She spat and shoved him out and slammed the gate. Her cackle caught his ears. “Together in Altissia!” 

 

~

 

Prim sighed loud and uncaring. He was so glad finally he would be able to leave this place but sad he had to leave all the little children he felt made up some sort of family. Specially little Talcott. Hed miss all their little and grown faces he's come to know and hoped they'd find their homes someday too and for him to be able to return someday and take Tally to see his family. Finally an adult of sorts and ready to make his journey all on the lead of this one camera. His special gift he knows someone who loved him gave to him. 

 

Prim looked around at the crossroads. That was it. These were his options. Orphan boy forever or a possibility at most to find a way out? It wasn't like the draw to the right wasn't stronger, something wanted him to go that way but how could he expect to even get out in the first place. He's a babe to these things. No money and no job, how the hell was he going to leave. He could train hop he supposed. Tricky but if done discreetly in the luggage hold he could survive on scraps...maybe. “Ugh why is this so hard!” He shouted and kicked up piles of snow. 

 

It wouldn't hurt to maybe at least see what the left has for him. The right, the way he knew something was calling for him would always be there right? Right. So to the left he supposed but a stupid fish market job? It didn't sound as appealing as he hoped his journey would begin but he does have his camera and anything he wants can be stored inside will be appealing enough to get him through the thick of it. Just as he was going to head down to the left road to the small village that housed his dead end a man in a rickety old carriage came by and gave him a once over. It was alarming but Prim never stood down from a staring match. It was apart of that growing attitude that he seemed to adopt through his childhood. “What.” Prim said more then flatly and a tad annoyed. “If you pay me good I'll give you picture ya creep. If not buzz off.” 

 

The man smirked slightly and if he was put off by the sudden attitude from the sweet freckled face, he hid it well. “Feisty aren't you? Hmm.” He looked over once more before looking back from the direction he came, “you're gonna find nothing that way. I can see you need a job.” 

 

“How do you know what i need Hm?” Prim stated. 

 

He was rewarded with a don't shit with me look, “ Please. Don't joke kid.” This swindler man cleared his throat and moved over a bit patting the warm seat beside him. “I know some really good recommendations for quick gil in the main city. I could put in a few words. No trouble.” 

 

Prim looked down a bit biting his lip. This could be one of those random chances hes dreamed about. A quick job with quick money. It was really alluring and inside he could feel the nitpicking of maybe this is it. “Look kid take this. Hopefully...wait you can read at least right?” The man asked giving him the cock eye. 

 

“Don't insult me. What is this?” Prim grabbed the card with directions on it. 

 

“Find me there. If you change your mind to there and show them my card they'll send you right to me doll face.” He didn't even get the man's name before he went flying away in his carriage. 

.

It was too good to be true right? He does have a card he assumes well maybe….Prim kicked up more snow and shoved the card into his pocket before heading left. He could at least give this apparent fish job a try. It didn't take him to long go get there but his let's felt wobbly and stiff from the cold. Lights from small homes and the smell of hot stews and seasoned fish drifted into his nose. “Mmm that smells so good…” The blonde mumbled. “God I'm starving..” 

 

Outside he could see a few people shuffling around doing business and selling items. A bit farther down he could see where they had fish stalls set up, it was somewhat slim pickings but the fish looked well and plenty enough to feed this small patch of folks and travelers. He reached into his pockets past the card to a folded up piece of paper handed to him earlier. He could still hear the scratchy throat and coughs of his foster mother spitting at him in scorn of his hopes and dreams. “Ha..ha..Prim. Fuck your dreams be grateful…” He mocked her voice under his breath. It made him chuckle and he followed the instructions to find this place. It wasn't exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Uh...hello? Anyone one in here?” Prim looked around. It was silent on the old fishing building but voices behind a door could be heard. “Uh….” He reached a small pale hand out to give a few knocks before things went silent and the ominous feeling that kissed his neck grew to consume him. Tall stout men came out the door followed by a skinny women with smoke drenched into her skin and tired eyes. In her arms a small white dog gave him sweet eyes. What a contrast to his owner he thought.

 

“About time you showed up. Thought I got fooled out of a deal for you.” She said cool and collected. 

To say the blonde was confused would be an understatement but he had to ask. “....What..What is this? A deal?” She looked to both men before they grabbed Primrose’ shoulders on each side and dragged him in the room previously occupied by the three. The room just smelled of cigarette smoke very rancid and strong it burned tears to his eyes. She watched as they push him down on a vacant chair and stood beside him as she began to speak. “I bought you of course. That hag owes me more then she's worth and I saw a gold mine in that pretty freckled face of yours.” she let the pooch down as it began sniffing around very tense it seemed. “I visited that orphanage a couple times for kids like you. Your face though. Gold.”

 

Prims face contorted in horror and disbelief. His eyes becoming like glass trying to hold back the rush of tears. “That right there! Look at that look. You just would be to perfect for anyone to ignore those eyes.” She cackled. “You fit the description i've been hearing about too in the papers. If you aren't profitable in one thing at least I have you for another.” It was all too good for her but that disgusting joy she felt was thrown aside for business to resume. Prim was confused what is she talking about he huffed. “Okay boys break him in. He starts business soon no set backs. Gotta remake your debt to me kid.” 

 

Prim felt like he was stuck in slow motion that finally released him to snap into gear. The hands quickly grabbed him as he started to thrash around in panic. “This...this can't be happening right now…..stop get off me!” He shouted. The large hands tossed him onto a table beginning to unbutton his clothes and pulling off anything loose. His hat fell to the ground as did his boots. He almost wanted to stop thrashing it was becoming pointless. Yet he heard small growls in the corner of the room the small white dog that laid in the woman's arms sensed his distress and wasn't having any of it. The men looked at this little dog like nothing but she packed a large bite as her teeth sank down into one of the ankles. 

 

A loud scream left his lips and gave Prim the perfect opportunity to get loose. He dropped down the opposite side of the table making haste to hide and grab at his boots and place on his hat. The small pooch quickly released the man before his fist collided with her head and ran into Prims arms to hide. There was no way he could leave this little hero here. Screams from the deep bite made the second man panic to his companions side and allerted the mistress to return as she fumed about them being idiots too busy to realize her profits slipping out the door with dog and boots in hand. 

 

There was no time. His feet felt like small cold pricks were taking over his every sense of touch but he kept running. He didn't and wouldn't stop. He was starving, crying and broken but he was there and so was his new little friend. The cold air rushing in and out of his lungs made his throat hoarse and he stumbled down as he made it all the way back to the cross roads. Again he made the decision but this time he knew his path. Little white pooch jumped from his arms and watched as he shoved on his boots after peeling off the moist socks full of holes. His feet were horrible and red. “...oh fuck...i'm going to have blisters….” He mumbled holding his feelings back about what just happened. “....you saved me pooch…thank you. But we gotta keep going. I gotta get out of here.” Happy barks could be heard but Prim shushed her but managed to smile. He left his socks there and got up ripping up that paper from the foster mother and spat on the ground. Nothing was going to stop him. 

 

He took deep breaths and looked back to make sure he was still in the clear before beginning his walk. The little puppy grabbed at his scarf shoved into his pockets to cheer him up as she ran around him. It caused him to smile more, she barely even knew him until recently but already she seemed to drag him in the direction his heart pleased for. “gods...please be the right path. Don't fail me this time. I need all the courage I got left...” He sighed as he stood talk while clutching his camera and headed in the right direction. Still sore but the afternoon sun shone down told him he had no time to play so did his empty stomach. 

 

~

 

Gladio banged his head against the table. “Okay the first set wasn't….well they were horrible! Fuck okay listen we will end it today but be assured there are many wanting to make it outta here. Some blonde, ANY blonde will want this easy street ticket.” 

 

Ignis rubbed his tired eyes and reached for his stomach. “Whatever you say. I have faith in your cons you know this.” He sighed and got up to reach for his coat. “I got more girl from the tickets today. I'll go pick up some dinner for tonight.” He threw on his coat, hat and gloves. “Please when I return keep the noises to a minimum id like to rest my eyes without disturbances this time.” 

 

Gladio scoffed and smirked. “Oh please like you haven't done the same.” He said picking at the oher as they usually did in fun jest. “Be careful out there it's getting pretty nippy. Shiva is having a little too much fun with the snow this year.” The big guy stretched and heading to one of the many vacant rooms in the palace they secured for rooms. He had a little guest waiting for him inside and he was more then willing to spend some frustrations out on him. He didn't get the part but Gladio would pay him for the time to come here anyways. Just some harmless fun that always went nowhere as he wanted it. He didn't have the time for it.

 

Grabbing the blondes legs he dragged him down closer to him before crawling over his body and leaving trails of kisses along his slim neck and chest. He never kissed their lips, it was an intimacy he rather save at the least. Same with actually entering their body, he wanted to feel the hot confines of a lover not a side piece. He shoved his fingers into their willing warm mouth, gentle sucking and the glide of their tongue coated his fingers generously. Letting them get moist enough before he trailed then between willing legs and teased and pressed at their quivering entrance. It was pretty much always the same, it was easy pickings. Sliding his fingers in he began to work and twirl them around before adding another and pumping them in and out to a steady rhythm. The blonde boys hands littered with calluses from work doing whatever job he must have out there unbuttoned his pants to released his waiting member. Hot and thrumming with need to be released of pressure from the day. “Take your time..” Gladio said almost gentle. He wrapped his free hand around the others before licking the palm and placing it around his member. Leading the blonde into a rhythm that matched his fingers. 

 

Ignis in the room right across the way that they called the office trudged inside to the silence that carried the small moans from the other room. His friend wasted no time at all it seems. He sat at the couch and began to eat leaving his friends portion on the desk wrapped up to stay warm as he waited for him to emerge. It wasn't long until he did as usual. The boy he had for himself followed suit and was lead to the back exit to discreetly leave their hide away and disappear into the ending day. “All spent Gladio? That was quick this time I believe you broke a record” Ignis jested. The taller gave him a side eye and tossed a balled up piece of paper at his face. “Ah shut it four eyes.” He plopped down in his chair and grabbed his meal. The hot food did his body good. 

“We gotta get out of here…” Gladio sighed. 

 

“Indeed….” Ignis followed. 

 

~ 

 

Prim looked on from where he was atop the hill where down below opportunity awaited him. All along the path he saw families and friends and warm homes that felt so inviting. He craved that. Cried for it. This road felt more like torture but he wanted to press on and here it is. The city where the old palace laid dormant. The place he will find his way out. He hoped it was all worth it. First to deal with money though. Reaching in his pocket with shivering hands he looked at the card. “...please….” He silently prayed to whoever would listen. He was so tired and needed rest. His fingers were cold and so was his little pooch. She followed him though like a trooper always at his side but he couldn't let her walk much more. Grabbing her he shoved her into his coat and held her up so she wouldn't slip. Her tail was wagging very much in thanks and the warmth she began to radiate didn't do much but it helped warm him enough to make this trek. He didn't know if that woman and her goons were following but he felt their fingers pressed on his skin and hungry gazes as he made his way into the thick of the dying bustle of the town. Things began winding down but he asked around and finally made his way to a building that had a small stall in front with various shiny items and things money could buy. The man in the stall gave him a once over ready to tell him to scram until Prim pulled out the card. “..please I need to see him” 

 

The guy raised a hand up and pulled Prim in the building by his arm and for a second he felt the tension inside rise before the guy appeared he met earlier in the day. Somehow he let the fact that at least things were slightly going his way melt the ice from him. The man smirked and gave Prom a once over. “..ready to make some money?” 

 

Prim did nothing but nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! Please comment and tell me how you all feel about this. I have other fairy tale stories I wanna do as well lol i enjoy reimagining. :D 
> 
> Prom will go through some things before I eventually let him meet up with Gladio again to give a slight twist and meat to the story frame. 
> 
> Also plan to add art to the beginning of each chapter since it'll be fun to have visuals to fairy tales. But thats a maybe!


	3. The Perfect Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim will finally get his change and way out   
> Gladio gets his con   
> Yet Prim feels remorse and hope to get back to Talcott

“You look rough kid, fishing isn't for everyone I suppose but yikes.” the man poked. Prim wanted to muster up the strength to punch him good for all he's been through in a day, he wasn't having it. First things first though, he didn't know what this guys name was at all and he rather not truly entertain his shtick. 

“Look… I ended up not finding my way.” The blonde stated and knew obviously his heart wanted him here, “Is the job or well the..job...options…” Funny, he thought, things were just becoming a little to hazy. Almost like the room was beginning to spin and smudge. “I…” 

Quickly the guy reached over and caught the light form under all those clothes, his free hand making haste to snap his many goons into order. “Take him in the back and get him something to eat.” He scratched his chin in thought as the quickly got to work. “...the sooner he's up the faster we can use that face for profit and much more. People are so gullible to a baby face and he fits the supposed look perfect!” The man dusted himself off from holding onto Prims form before heading back to his previous business. 

It felt like more than an hour, maybe days for all Primrose could tell. His body felt heavy and empty all at once. His head beat with such an intense migraine from lack of nourishment in the last few hours of his newly found freedom. This was more then he thought it would be so far, yes its to be expected to be hard but this? Within his first few steps as just Primrose hes been sold to some hag for money by his own “mother figure” now finding hinself in another percarious situation in a random mans place of business. Oh how he's beating hismelf up inside for this. “Ugh...my head.” Prom groaned. 

The smell of food hit his nose like heaven that made his stomach churn with need. Turning slightly from where he laid he saw a random woman all bundled up and seemingly very tired bringing in a hot bowl. She didnt notice he was awake and it seems from her demeanor she wouldn't even care. All that did matter was that that food was left for him. Placed right beside him with a glass of juice waiting for him to devour. Prim slowly lifted his sore form, grabbing his stomach to hold the pain of emptiness. If he remembered anything he needed to eat alowly. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up. Waves of spices and sauces from the tender meat filling in the soup made his mouth water as he began shoveling the goodness into his mouth. It was euphoric, he didn't even realize the moan leaving his lips.

Steps slowly came in and in each hand the figure brought a small pocket knife and satchel. It was small and discreet but surely that was for a reason. “That good huh?” the man said smirking again at Prim. It was getting a little to real that this man could potentially be the same as the few people hes sadly come across. The day was pretty much over as the somber night settled over the bustle and the rush of crowds died down into murmurs and muffled chatter within people's homes. “Uh yes it's really giving me my energy back...thanks.” Prim said taking the last few bites and chugging down his drink. It felt good to be full.

“Yea you slept for hours. Its night and that means work time for you. Up.” The man stated tossing the satchel and pocket knife over. “Remember this kid always keep the satchel hidden under your coat and the pocket knife close are we clear? We need things that'll help us in the long run and funds.” 

“What is this? What are you expecting me to do with this?” The blonde asked. 

“Obviously I want you to go out there and steal money for me BUT most importantly I need you to steal items for me. Items that will benefit the both of us in the long run. Night is perfect for your test run with alot of things. Your acting and how good you are at stealing.” Fixing his cuffs he walked over to the door of the office or sitting room? Prim couldnt really register which but he held the items given to him with a strong vice and sighed. It was better then selling his body at least. 

“Sir? Will i get paid for this? I'm not a thief...I don't know.” He asked timidly.

“Whats with the timid voice. Not enough spunk left in you after I fed you and gave you a job? This is simple right now, I wont to into it all, bit we need these items to help you look the part I need you to play so we have access to a gold mine.” He chuckled grabbing Prim around the shoulders, “Of course I'll pay you and it'll be better the more you succeed for me. Oh the names Dimitri but keep that to yourself.” Standing there he held the door to the room open and watched as Prim did as told. Hiding the satchel under his coat and placing the little knife somewhere close he could hide it. Hoping he'd never need it.

“Yes Dimitri.” Prim stopped a second though. He clutched the camera on his chest wondering if he should leave it or not. He never took it off unless he bathed. But to lose it would break his heart, but it was a choice he had to make. There was no way he was going to leave himself vulnerable to this man, not yet at least. Whatever he was going to need him to act for was beyond him but he just needed to do it to gain enough for a ticket and such out of here for good. A low throaty cough took him from through as he slid his camera under his shirt and headed out into the main hall he remebered slightly when upon arrival. Where the door to the cold outside left him to pilfer through pockets and stalls for anything left behind by the patrons in their carelessness. Most importantly he was informed to steal from the men and women wandering the streets at night drinking themselves from a long day for money and the folks who take pity on his baby face. Thats where most of his profits came from. He detested doing this, it isnt how he wanted to start but he had no real choice as he saw it. Legs cold and shaking it wasnt hard to make them feel for him and his freckled face to spare some money and for him to steal any items of value off their person. It made him feel like acid was bubbling into his body the more he did it but he needed to get out of here and the money he made seemed to flow in evenly for now. 

For weeks it seemed endless but he gained the trust of this Dimitri and found some kind of comfort in him. It wasnt long before he began stealing certain items from stalls, fancy ones that seemed so lavish and expensive just touching the clothing will dirty them. None the less Dimitri was more then proud of him from things he stole from the people and soon his blonde locks became a hazard to his stealth or so he made him believe. Dimitri wrapped the blonde locks up and tied them back to stay hidden under his hat better and requested the scarf hide most of his facial features, now he was going to be heading to the most important place, he supposed, to steal whatever other article of clothing he can from the palace in the early morning. But also the more people out the more loot there is to find and that meant more money for his freedom he thought. Even though there was a weird comfort here he had plans to run and just go with this money. Him and his pooch. 

Trudging his body in from a nights work, his last night hopefully, he was informed to rest up and be ready to not fuck up. Primrose just rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch he called bed. Reaching under he felt for a small box he kept all his money in hes been saving up, counting about 100 or so gil. It was basically nothing but he couldnt expect Dimitri to just throw money at him or the people to have but so much on their person. Besides most the money was for him to feed himself on his own and little pooch. 

It almost made him wanna choke but he couldn't deny the yearning for the orphanage. For little Talcott waiting for him there. The other kids comfort and not having to push so hard but his need to get to his family was greater. He hoped. 

~

Gladio rubbed his eyes as he awoke the next morning on his bed. Its been uneventful for candidates and the ones that showed failed miserably. There were a few that fit the bill but bailed on him last minute from fear he assumed of being stomped out if they were to be caught. It was draining him in intense frustration and Ignis could see that. Knocking on the door he entered in and handed over the list of the next few to come see them for the role but its to be assumed it'll just end up the same again anyway. 

“As much as i share the frustration Gladio we must continue. We have guest coming later and you need to clean up.” Ignis said, laying the list beside Gladios face and heading out to get food ready for them both. “Breakfast will be waiting for you.” 

“Ugh..just one person please..” Gladio pleaded before launching himself up and heading for the office. There wasnt much to clean up since he usually fell asleep in his clothing anyway. The list was going to be another disapointment he could feel it but maybe hed be surprised today. Leaving the room he headed towards the office room and plopped down on a chair letting the smell roll into his nose. No one cooked like Ignis and he loved to have the guy around as his partner in crime. A hot bowl was set in his line of sight and Ignis had no chance to even get the spoon to the desk before Gladio yanked it from him and began eating the food to warm him up for a long cold day. 

“Okay, lets get this started whens the first one ready to show up?” Gladio asked looking down the list. 

Ignis looked up for a brief second before shrugging and getting back to making requested fake travel papers and tickets. “You know very well I do not know when they show. Hopefully soon though we have others showing up for business and we dont need the attention drawn here.” On que the side door was knocked on with a special knock, two knocks, a brief pause followed by three rapid knocks. Simple and to the point on Ignis’ request for discreet and quick answering. Gladio pushed all his papers and empty bowl to the side before cleaning himself up and putting on a professional air. Opening the door he quickly ushered the person inside and looked around before closing the door. This young man walked in looking the part, more then likely wearing stolen fur from the palace from one of the many stalls out there trying to make profits from the items inside. “Ah just go up to the stage there and let me see your acting.” Gladio asked. The day was ready to begin and disappointment was eminent but right now he had to think somewhat positive. 

The acting was subpar and he wrote down their information before the next few started to poor in from the door thanks to Ignis answering. He was more of a gentle men to them grabbing their hands and leading them to the steps to the stage. They'd need to use that interaction with him to get into the part Gladio felt. The man did know alot of how to treat royalty and what they should consider their etiquette. Still it didnt help their poor performances and it seems it wouldn't ever. The performances went on though, showing not many results that were worth it. Many names were being crossed out while some information got scribbled on the side as maybe it wasn't definite. “Ah thank you..we will call you.” Gladio smiled and raised his hands to the door where they just let them leave out. “Ugh gods.” He heavily sighed. 

~ 

Prim stretched before wrapping his long scarf around his face again and pressing his hat far as it can go down his head. He decided to finally stop calling the little white pup at his heels pooch and named her Chibi since she'd always stay small and sweet. Dimitri gave him clear instructions to go into the palace any way he can but to not draw attention or make to much noise. Why Prom didnt know the place is abandonned anyway he didnt see the point in discreet in there, he should be more careful then anything since the place is basically falling to pieces. 

“Sneak inside and be quiet and keep your face hidden...you're taking the mutt?” He questioned 

“Her name is Chibi and yes she keeps me safe. I trust her.” Prim stated and grabbed the satchel and pocket knife ready to head out. He kept his money inside the bag ready to see how much a ticket was. Whatever plans this guy had he didnt want any part of it. 

“Whatever just don't fuck it up.” Dimitri huffed and grabbed the blondes cheeks looking at him observing. “And watch your face.” 

The man walked away and Prim rolled his eyes. He swears his eyes are gonna fall from his head one of these days. Walking out into the cold he grabbed Chibi and placed her into his coat for warmth for now as he firstly headed over to the trains station. He was going to get out of there. He had to be careful though he never went out in the morning and the fear of that hag still lingered over his shoulders. It made him stop in his tracks. What if they went back to the orphanage. What could've happened to Talcott, the other children. It made him wanna puke him trying to save himself indirectly harmed them. He needed to return he had to save Talcott and find the children homes. 

It was crowded as all hell here and it didn't shock him but his nerves were high and getting a ticket at least was all he cared about. He didnt care how long the lines were it kept his mind of what could be happening to those kids...no he had to stop. Talcott knows he will be returning for him, he believed him and for Prim's mind he hopes the little boy still did. 

“.....-elp you?” a voice said before getting angry. 

Prims head shot up as the voice bellowed, “I said MAY i help you?! Pay attentiom or go away!” The ticket man seethed. 

“Ah….yes! I'm sorry! One ticket please.” Prim asked nicely. 

The man shuffled around before looking up, “Exit visa.” 

“..um exit visa? What..” Prim started

“No exit visa? No ticket now scram!” He shouted pointing away. 

It made Primrose jump as he huffed in annoyance at the rude behavior. It just made more obstacles he didn't want to face. How was he going to get that. “Pssst, excuse me young man.” The voice was old and scratchy coming from a hunched old woman. 

“If you need a quick visa...visit the old palace and find Gladio and Ignis.” She whispered. To anyone else she's comforting him from the outburst but she was giving very important information. 

“...Gladio..and Ignis. Hmm.” Prim mummbled and smiled sweetly at the lady. “Thank you.” He finished before running off towards where it seems fate wanted him to be. The boards covering the place were rotted and worn out but still he needed to find some way in that wouldn't be so obvious. Chibi followed behind him and sniffed around the wood before finding a small enough opening in the wood to slip her body through. “Ah! No Chibi!” He waited for an answer. Pressing his body to the wood to look inside. “Chibi! Where are you?!” He shouted in a hushed tone. 

Honestly he should've guessed but pressing up against the wood proved idiotic as the cracks reached his ears all but to late before he fell through a large hole to the intricate floors. It was dark and dusty inside from ages of neglect. But as he regained his himself he could tell this place must of been a sight. He could almost see it vividly. The floors that were painted in dust were brightly polished and held beautiful designs of white and gold. Where many steps rushed through to get in from the cold. Though more then that he remember lonely foot steps that seemed more prominent through these halls, steps he felt were his own weirdly.

Pulling off his hate hat and scarf he stood and continued through the hall and up the stairs. Silently as he remembered calling out for Chibi and looking through the particle filled atmosphere. “..Chibi..” Prim called out looking under a decorated table. The items on top where metal and glass ornaments that had a mirror hanging on the wall as a backdrop to mimic their splendor. Though quite dingy. Prims pale fingers reached up running them through the thick dust to see more of the details and gazing his eyes on the horse figurines. 

All these ornaments, intricate details seemed like things he could almost remember. How he wasn't quite sure but this reverie seemed to lead him on in a trance. As his steps lead him on through a large archway onto a grand staircase leading down into a large room of walls of windows and paintings. Music filled his ears as clear as day, singing and humming a song he faintly remembered as day from the most comforting voices he's never heard. These memories though small and distant brought him back to the cold nights that seemed to suddenly ghost over his shoulders. It scared him but in a good way that made him want more to feel more. The farther he went down these large stairs to the center of the grand staircase he felt colder and dazed as he wrapped his arms around himself to mimic the feel of motherly warmth from arms that would always hug him tightly whenever they got the chance. As he looked down to the main hall though he knew he must be crazy or going through some haunting of the deceased denizens of this palace. He could see happy faces and lights burning brightly, fires roaring to keep the large place warm within the cold night that was kept outside the windows. The roars of clapping and voices laughing and moving to the sounds of the music as they glided across the floors in a celebratory manner that made a phantom smile appear across his face. Prim didn't notice how tightly his eyes were shut closed as the feelings just grew that much more intense, that he didn't even notice Chibi pressing up against his legs before he moved away farther down to the large dance floor. The boy reached his arms out and spun in circles as if he felt two different hands grasping his own as they spun in aimless circles to the music, their joyous laughter he swore echoed through the empty space and in to his ears. Then as if he could feel it, grasp it in his hands the small weight of a yellow toy was left in his grasp as the smaller of the phantom hand reached for the camera, in reality it was his own hand but the dream felt so real. It was to much his head began to pound and ache as be opened his eyes, yellow toy gone and camera in the other where he could see the etched message. Dropping to his knees he felt the wet drips reach his thin pants. Soaking them but he didn't quite care and it made it worse he couldn't really grasp to understand why he hurt. It only caused more head pains. 

Small growls from Chibi made him wipe his face and the low voice that followed suit mad his head shoot up. He was careless, Dimitri would throw him out maybe who knows. He got caught inside any other thing seemed to leave him he just needed to leave. 

“Hey! How did you get in here!?” The man shouted from the other side of the hall atop the adjacent staircase. 

Quickly to his feet Prim began his fast pace up the steps to reach his hat and scarf and to reach Chibi. Straight out the wood gap. To where, he didnt care at the moment. 

“Wait! Stop you runt!” The voice was close a bit to close as a large palm wrapped around his forearm and pulled him back. It shocked him how fast this man ran across the hall.

Prim kept his head down and sighed. He was an idiot he thought. Honestly this was not his day. Deciding to just face the issue he looked up in annoyance mostly to himself and lifted his arm. Basically saying well what now. 

Amber eyes looked at his clothing and his frame as the blonde boy looked down before him. “Now. How did you get in..in here…” 

The big guy finally landed eyes on Prim's own blue ones as they seemed to be highlighted through bits of the sun shining through into the hallowed place. The large portrait behind the blonde almost was like his twin although chubbier and plump the resemblance was something the man wasnt going to ignore. The man, Gladio, glided his eyes over Prims form as he circled his body. It felt like he could undress him where he stood. Gladio circled around, checking the blondes physique and resemblance to the missing heir. 

Obviously this made Prim uncomfortable as he began following the mans gaze and spun around to keep an eye on him. “Hey. Hey! What the hell keep your eyes off me! What are you a vulture you creep!” 

“Ah, yes yes..sorry uh?” Gladio looked to the other. 

“Its Prim.” The blonde stated. 

“Yea Sorry Priss.” The big guy heard his companipn finally making an appearance and motioned for him to join in and see what he was seeing. 

“Its...it's Prim…” Prim started but just sighed when he was ignored. 

“Prim.” Gladio said again after it seemed the spectacled man and him shared a face of enthusiasm. 

“P-ri-m.” Prim enunciated. 

“Look kid it's just that I was in awe of your likeness. You do look an awful lot like…” Amber eyes pointed towards the portrait behind Prim. In which the later looked at confused as he looked back. 

“Hm nevermind. So uh Prim. What are you doing in here?” The big guy questioned. Still sharing glances with the others. 

“I needed money..I just look..Im looking for a Gladio and Ignis.” 

Ignis quirked a brow and walked a little closer speculating, more than likely seeing if he can detect any bullshit. All the while Gladio saw opportunity in his grasp but together there was more then some kind of joy behind their eyes with see him and this resemblance. 

Below Chibi continued to growl and distrust Gladio but the man not fearing bites picked her up and dropped her into Ignis’ hands were she seemed to calm down. 

“That depends. What do you need exactly?” 

“I need travel papers. A visa thing? I got told you two are the men to see.” Prim began to whisper the rest, “Though I'm sure I'm not supposed to say who told me so.” 

“Ah so um travel papers for?” Gladio questioned with Ignis right beside him. They gave each other side glances while Prim began to turn and speak his reasonings. 

“Well you see, Ive dreamed of going to Altissia!”

“You want to go to Altissia!” Amber eyes lit up.

Gladio turned at the news to Ignis to concerned with the dogs unkept fur and dirty paws. He began to pamper her and she loved every second and so did he. The former didnt quite care to much and just patted his friends arm and got back to business. 

“Uh so let me ask something. Prim. You got a last name that goes with that pretty name of yours.” 

Prim rolled his eyes at the man trying to be smooth even if it did make his face hot at the sudden attention. ‘Pft pretty. Says the guy who got my name wrong in the first place’ he thought. 

Rubbing his head Primrose sighed, “Um actually, this is unfortunate but I just don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was 8 years old near some primroses.” 

“And before that do you recall...anything?” The mans eyes were very calculating.

“Look I know this is probably some information thing I guess for the papers but I..I Don't know okay. I don't remember, no memories.” 

“Thats, thats.. perfect.” Gladio made to sound remorseful for him but his con was falling into his lap.

“I do have one clue and that's Altissia. This camera is all I have left with that message on it.” The blonde grabbed his camera and looked at it thoughtful, “Well so can you help me or not?” 

Gladio quickly turned his large form over to his equally as tall friend behind him signaling for assistance. Turning his attention back to Prim he smiled and reached behind him for the tickets Iggy had stored in his coat. 

“Id love to help you really. Its such a coincidence that we are going to Altissia too.” 

“Oh! Really?” 

“Yea cuz i got three..”Large fingers grabbed the fourth yellow ticket and tossed it, “that a dud,..uh three tickets right here. But unfortunately one is for Prompto.” 

Prim tried to jump up and reach one of the tickets Gladio insisted on using his large stature to keep away from him. He did stop once he heard that last piece of information. Looking over to glance at the portrait of the little boy before being dragged away in the others two direction. 

Ignis took this chance to finally help reel in with more information. “We are going to reunite the lost Prince Prompto with his childhood friends. They were pretty much siblings and his only family left.” 

Gladio drew the attention back to him as he latched on to Prims right as they went back and forth with the pale boys features, “You look like him ya know.” Gladio started.

“The same sky blue eyes.” Ignis said staring into Prims blue orbs.

“Like blue diamonds that mimic the deceased queens.” The husky voice brought his attention back to his right. 

“The sunkissed freckles on the cheeks even within the cold of this kingdom.” Ignis said, admired.

Gladio cupped the pale small face within his palm, “Besithias chin.” 

Ignis grabbed Prims hand gently as the boy moved away from Gladio. “Look, he even has the queens delicate hands.” 

“You're the same age, the same physique though it seems you did lose a few pounds am I right?” Gladio questioned. 

Prom looked at him annoyed but he did remember being a little on the plump side so he decided to just nod in agreement. But this was to hard to believe, “Are you two ACTUALLY trying to believe that, I, am Prompto?” 

“All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen SO many young men out there and none of them has come as close to the real deal as you.” Gladio stated, “ I mean look at the portraits.” 

Prim rubbed his face, “Oh Shiva, I knew you were crazy the moment I laid eyes on you. But now I think BOTH of you are mad.” He started to walk off before being cut off by the large figure. 

“Why? You don't even know who you are? What even happened to you.” Gladio stated as fact. 

Ignis joined in as well, “No one knows what happened to him.” 

Prims head turned back to the sound of Gladios voice, “You're looking for family in Altissia.” 

“And HIS only family is in Altissia.” Ignis smiled fixing his glasses. 

“So kid ever thought about the possibility?” 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Prims shoulders bringing him back to the portrait. Where the blonde tried to register this all, “That I may be royalty?” The two men beside him just nodded and hummed. “Um well I don't know its kinda hard to think of yourself as the Prince when youre sleeping on hard floors and couches….but sure yea I guess...it could be possible. Every kid wants to be some kind of royalty once in their lives.” 

Ignis placed Chibi into Prims hands before speaking softly, “..and somewhere one little boy is.”  
Gladio turned away as they looked on at the portraits happy at the success and glanced at his watch. Ignis was getting a little carried away and began going into the meaning of the names and Prims promised greatness before the large guy had enough. 

Grabbing Ignis he pulled him away, “Okay yea well look great to meet you. Sorry we cant help. The last ticket is for the prince Prompto. So good luck!” He finished before completely walking away to leave the blonde thinking. 

Ignis looked over at him, “You think he fell for it with out going to far into our plans?” 

“Look all he wants is to go to Altissia. If he fails fine whatever he got to where he wanted to be. Besides why give away a third of our profit?”

“I see, but arent we walking away just a bit to soon?” Ignis questioned. 

Looking to his watch again the other smirked, “Don't worry its all under control. Just uh walk a little slower.” 

They both began a slower pace listening in for Prim. All the time the smaller boy was touching the last painting he saw with the one apparently as him and the two other kids he hoped would be his family. Hopefully being accepting of him and Talcott. Just as Gladio raised his hand and began to count down, he didnt even make it to three before Prims voice rang out to catch them. 

“Wait! Gladio wait!” Prim shouted. 

Faking ignorance he turned, “oh you called me?” 

“if...if I dont remmeber who i am whos to say im not this Prince or whatever and if not its an honest mistake. This person looking will know right away if not, right and ill be there in Altissia anyway!” 

“Sounds about right.” Gladio said running fingers through his brown locks. 

Ignis walked back up the stairs to Prim, ready to hype him up more. “Yes but IF you are the prince. Then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back. Sounds quite nice.” 

Gladio smirked to himself at Ignis, “You know. You know he's right though? Cuz as you said either way it gets you to Altissia.” 

“Right!” Prom let off the brightest smile he had reaching to squeeze Gladios hand and expecting a delicate touch the boy actually had a good steel grip. 

“Oh wow..wasn't expecting that grip there.” Gladio said grabbing Prims wrist and checking out his arms. 

Snatching his arm back he began walking towards the area he came in from as they followed. “I have some one ive been living with and well doing business for. How fast can we just leave here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yes I used Dimitri as the bad boy here lol please like and comment thank you! I cant figure out images I guess I need to post it somewhere then add through links I guess. I have two Prim pics


End file.
